The present invention generally relates to computing devices and, more particularly, to systems and methods for dynamically bridging between Systems of Record and Systems of Engagement.
Systems of Record (SoRs) include legacy information technology assets, such as mainframe computers. Systems of Engagement (SoEs) include web-facing systems and applications, including mobile and cloud computing software and services. Systems of Interaction (SoIs) provide for connectivity between SoRs and SoEs. Users may create an application programming interface (API) to act as an SoI that bridges between an SoR and an SoE. An SoI may be created based upon the particular requirements of the specific SoR and the specific SoE that are being connected.